Three
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: I will probably not finish this, as the current writing of Fuinn and neglect of Quick leave me uninspired. It is still here for you to read though.
1. Thoughts

"Are you gonna keep her?"

Memories of that faithful day flooded Noah Puckerman's mind.

"Did you love me?"

"Yes, especially now."

She was so damn beautiful, and her child...his child, THEIR child, was perfect. He missed her so. He felt horrible for imprisoning Quinn's life, getting her in trouble with her parents, but he loved her, and he loved their Beth. He wished he could see her again.

* * *

Damn car! She thought. The engine won't work again! Ugh!

Quinn Fabray was having trouble getting home for the fourth time that week. She cried in anger when it refused to start. She scowled, and began to walk home. At least it's not that far... she thought.

No longer concentrating on driving, her mind began to wonder...

* * *

Finn Hudson was throwing a bean bag at the wall. He thought it would bounce back to him, but he could not get any result. Shruging, he turned on the television set and looked for any sports shows that might be on. Successfully finding the FOX channel, he watched a football game in leisure.

A commercial came on the screen.

"Our newest hit television show, starring Kristin Chenoweth!"

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I love you!"

Finn rolled his eyes. Stupid drama shows, he thought. Until...

* * *

Puck sighed, and sat down in the locker room. He was the only one left. Finn had left long ago, for a doctor's appointment. Though, Puck suspected this was actually a ploy to make out with Berry, but you never know with Hudson. Whatever man. How could Finn want Berry? I mean, she was hot, but she wasn't Quinn. Quinn was... just so wonderful. Sure, she could be a bitch, but so could he. He still remembers that day in the home economics lab. They'd had so much fun, and he doesn't know if he had ever seen Quinn that happy. Damn. She had a beautiful smile.

God, he thought he always wanted to see her smile. She was so fucking beautiful. Why God, why did I have to be such an ass to her? I shouldn't have hid my feelings. Who the fuck would? She was a fucking angel man, a Godsend.

* * *

Quinn looked back toward her car, but knew there was no hope to let it move. She almost hoped someone would try to steal it. Useless piece of...

Stealing... Her heart gave a jolt. Stolen. She clutched at her chest. Her hand unconciously began to drift to her stomach, which once had housed a baby. Her baby. Her sweet Beth, or 'Drizzle' as Finn had called her. She smiled a little at the thought of the boy's goofy nature. However, there were tears pouring down her cheeks that she could not stop, and she began to run home. She wanted to cry in her bed forever.

Upon reaching her doorstep, her mother greeted her, and as soon as she saw her child sobbing, took her in her arms.

Judy Fabray sat with her young daughter, and stroked her hair softly, saying, "It's alright Quinn, everything will be alright..."

Finn was staring at his television set, completely mind boggled. The game had been back on for quite a while, but he could only think about the commercial in which a young woman cheated on her husband for another. He felt an odd pain in his heart. It was just a stupid show, he thought. Just some damn stupid show!

He turned off his television, and laid his head on his pillow. His phone had gone off, a text from Rachel, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her, or to anyone. He knew why he was so angry.

His Quinn. Yes, HIS Quinn. She had been his, and Puck had stolen her, stolen her virginity, and stolen her firstborn. Well, actually Shelby had taken Drizzle, but...

He felt a tear run down his face. Why should he care? He had Rachel, and she loved him. Well, er, before she had found out about Santana... Come to think of it, why did she text him?

Curious, he opened his phone, to see a message.

'As you may already know, I have been accepted to the Dramatic Academy of New York two years early. They feel my musical skills are outstanding. I hope you feel anger for not staying with the woman who will be a fame on broadway one day.'

Seriously? Really? He wasn't surprised to be honest. She was probably trying to make him jealous. Whatever, fuck that, she made out with Puck, Quinn had sex with him, Goddamn!

* * *

Noah Puckerman was already making his way home. He eyed some of the girls he saw while he walked to his house, making comments that caused them to scowl, although some batted their eyes. They didn't matter though. It was just his game face. He was trying to hide his heart.

He didn't want any bimbos, or football trophies, Glee trophies, whatever man, fuck that.

He wanted his little girl. His little Beth, and he wanted Quinn to enjoy time with their child. Yes, their child. Their child. He loved saying that. He had a beautiful girl out there that he had made with the woman he loved.

He made a mental note to ask about a certain Shelby...

* * *

Quinn was now laying in her bed, twidling her thumbs. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her mother had been very kind. She was so grateful for her mum that her eyes filled with even more tears.

Thoughts of Puck and Finn flashed in her mind. Finn, the boy she had loved, and Puck, the boy who had loved her.

And Beth, the girl who would never know her...

She sat up, and through blind eyes, faced the portrait of Jesus Christ above her bed.

"Dear lord..."


	2. That Maternal Instinct

Quinn watched as the rain outside poured like her tears had the night before. She sighed, not even attempting to focus on her vocabulary work. Sam was grinning at her from the seat beside, but she was not in the mood to see or talk to him. He was sweet, but in truth, she didn't like him as much as she seemed to. He was... boring. And he couldn't even fathom what she felt.

She glanced over, and saw Santana, Brittany, and Puck all passing notes to one another, giggling like mad. At least someone's having fun... she thought. The sight made her grin, actually. She did care about Puck, really. He was so sweet to her at the most crucial moments. But, he was still an ass. Even if she did care about him, he was a jerk at times. Wanting sex twenty four seven... hmph!

The bell rang to signal the end of the class period, and Quinn got up and walked out without looking behind her. Sam tried to hold her hand and lead her out, but she shook him off politely.

* * *

It was time for her gym class, which meant mostly practicing for Coach Sylvester. She was doing her warm up exercises, when the blue jump suited woman herself approached her.

"Fabray, you've been as good in this squad as the hair on Shuester's head is worth. Which is none, if you did not guess. Get your act together or you're off the squad, again!"

Quinn was not surprised by this. On the contrary, she had been performing so badly she was surprised she was not kicked off already. She smiled as she remembered the last reason she had been dismissed. Beth...

...! Beth? What was she calling her Beth for... That was Puck's name for her baby. Hmph.

...She'd been so used to it, it was like she had named her Beth herself...She missed her baby. ...Their baby. She was Puck's little girl too. She was nearly Finn's even... though not biologically, he had acted like her father too, for a while.

_I may act in charge on the outside_, she thought, _and I am, not going to lie, but inside... I miss my sweet baby. I miss last year. I miss having someone to love, someone to help grow. And..._

She bit her lip. She missed Puck too. He would've been a good father, perhaps, in another time. She missed Finn as well, and the way he had taken care of her before he found out whose baby she was having.

She looked down at her Cheerios uniform, and wasn't so sure why it was so important to her before. It was just an outfit. What was important, was finding out if her baby was doing well.

She wanted to find Shelby Corcoran and see her little Beth. Her Drizzle. The mini Quinn Fabray.


	3. Lucky

"Alright guys," Mr. Shuester began, "Today, our topic is passion."

A few giggles emerged from the crowd of perverted teenagers. Quinn was not among them. She stared straight at Shuester, listening. Sam sat beside her, holding her hand.

That blonde little shit! Puck thought, as he glanced over at Sam and Quinn. He barely even knows her! Get off of her hand!

He looked over at Finn, who was trying to understand Mr. Shue's explanation of passion with a quizzical expression. Puck smirked. I bet Finn is even smarter than that blonde dick.

Still, Quinn did seem happy with Sam, but damn! Couldn't she talk to him just once? I mean, they had a fucking baby out there! A beautiful little girl! Did Quinn even fucking care?

Puck looked over again, and saw Quinn moving out of her seat. She cast a look at him, then looked on ahead.

It seemed during his internal rant, Quinn had decided to step up and sing.

"Well, Quinn, what would you like to sing?" Shue asked kindly.

Quinn smiled at him, then faced the members of her Glee club. "I would like to sing a song that I feel describes my current mood. Glee is for expressing yourself as you have often showed us... or tried to," she cast a look in Mercedes direction, in a jokingly way. Mercedes smiled and mouthed a 'you go girl!'. "I feel passion flood through me when I hear this song, because it reminds me of myself. I know you hate Britney Spears Mr. Shue, but..."

_Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock on the door_

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for_

_They go…_

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say…_

Finn watched her in amazment. The last time she'd sung a solo, it had been that weird pregnancy song. Or was it a dance? He couldn't remember.

But he could remember her soft, beautiful voice all the same. The way she sounded as she took the notes and made them her own.

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

Damn! Damn! Damn! Puck cursed himself. She DID care! Look at her! Singing her heart out! I know what this song means to her! I just know it!

It was a little known fact [meaning that if you said a word about it, you'd get a swirlie that would knock your memory out] that Noah Puckerman had listened to Britney Spears for years as a young boy, and occasionally played one of her older albums while he relaxed in his spare time. Quinn knew about this, because she had walked in on him listening to it one day. He'd been taking a nap, and she had been sneaking a bacon cheeseburger into the house when she found him snoozing away to Britney's classics. The two had split the burger and sang along to the songs that afternoon. Puck had felt like they were singing Beth lullabies while she was sleeping in the womb. He also knew Quinn's little secret.

_"Why do you like this song so much Quinn?"_

_"Well... it reminds me of myself. I mean, I love my baby, but, it is hard carrying a child, especially after I hid it from my parents, half the school, Coach Sylvester...and then I lied to Finn too... Everyone saw me as top Cheerio when really I was in so much pain."_

_Lost in an image, in a dream_

_But there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning_

_But tell me what happens when it stops?_

_They go…_

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say…_

_"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"_

_"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"_

_"Oh my god…here she comes!"_

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there's nothing missing in her life_

_Why do tears come at night?_

_She looked straight into Puck's eyes, and at that moment they both knew how the other one felt._

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

Finn was bobbing his head to the rythm of the song, the rest of the club were clapping and cheering Quinn on. Well, Rachel wasn't very fond of Quinn, Finn noticed. He scowled. It was pretty rude when Quinn was pouring her heart out.

And hadn't she said herself she would have rather it been Quinn he had lost his virginity too? Sheeeesh.

Quinn was so beautiful though. It made him slightly sad, as he turned his eyes from her to his former best friend. They'd all been in love at the same time. He'd loved Quinn, Puck had loved her too, and Quinn probably loved both of them.

He still loved her...

He got out of his seat. Quinn looked at him in surprise, and stopped singing abruptly.

"Finn, wha..."

He looked straight into her eyes as he got closer,

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there's nothing missing in her life_

_Why do tears come at night?_

She laughed and smiled. Finn stood next to her, and the two began a duet of the song.

Puck was grinning as he watched. If it's not me, at least it's my boy Finn. He hummed the song to himself as he watched the two sing in harmony. He also couldn't help but glance at Sam, who looked like he was going to throw up. Excellent...

It's a bit awkward after all we've been through... Quinn thought as she looked into Finn's dark brown eyes, but it's so nice. Finny really is here for me.

I love you Quinn, I love you, I miss you, Finn thought to himself. The two ended their performance, and bowed to the audience, all whom clapped loudly, even the two jealous teenagers. Quinn gave Finn a soft kiss on his cheek, before returning to her seat. Finn fingered the spot where her lips had touched him.

* * *

"Quinn!"

Puck was calling after her as she began to walk home.

"Puck..." she said softly. She forced her face into a stern look, "What do you want?"

He was taken back at this remark. "Quinn, I want to help you. I know what you want." He got closer, and soon was right in front of her. He touched her hair gently.

"A one night stand? We already did that." She scowled.

He smiled and shook his head. "I know you want to see Beth. I know you miss her. I think even Finn might know too, after your little performance today."

She blushed as his fingers went toward her lips now. "I..."

Their eyes met, and his face was so close to her's she could smell his chapstick.

"You smell like granola..." she said stupidly. Then she turned completely red as he kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Someone on Tumblr posted a Glee secret wishing Quinn would sing Britney's Lucky song. And I felt they had a good point.

And I've smelled my own clear chapstick [granola bar scented, I swear], so it's possible Puck wears some during cold winter days. And I know she's with Sam now, in both the show and in my fic, but I'm not making her into a whore, trust me.

and yes, I'm a shitty writer, blah blah, very ooc, blah blah


	4. Journey

He knew Quinn was upset about being kissed when she had a boyfriend.

"Puck, what are you doing?" she had exclaimed, before running off to her home.

He couldn't help it. He loved her, and he loved their beautiful Beth.

_I never even got to hold her..._ he often thought. _I never even got to hold her!_

He remembered that day. New Directions had just performed when Judy Fabray showed up, and shocked Quinn so much her water broke. She was rushed to the hospital with nearly the entire Glee club following. Berry stayed behind to watch that Jesse kid. Finn was freaking out more than any of the other kids behind as Puck had ran, wheeling Quinn to the emergency room. She'd asked that Mercedes chick to join in watching the birth. That seemed kind of intrusive, but oh well. He did get to see his daughter born, just as he had asked. Quinn had kept her promise.

Seeing Quinn in so much pain shocked Puck. He hadn't thought of such a consquence all those months ago. It hurt him. He never meant to hurt her. Never.

_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, _he remembers thinking, _for putting you through this pain._

But he is not sorry for the beautiful baby girl that arrives several minutes later.

The nurse takes little Beth away for a few minutes to ensure her health, and Puck waits in anticipation. When she is brought back, the nurse gives Beth to Quinn, who happily loves her daughter, while sweet Beth goggles at her mother for the first time. Puck is so very glad he is here seeing his daughter's first few moments of life.

He feels like he owes Rachel for spilling the secret he did not tell. If she hadn't it may have been Finn standing here in his place.

Mercedes had left, and yells from the lobby that the group is going back to see if they've won. Puck gazes at his daughter and his beautiful girlfriend. She smiles at him as she touches her baby's tummy.

"Go. Tell me if we won." Quinn says.

So Puck leaves with the rest, but he wants to stay with his daughter. He is standing among New Directions as Sue Sylvester announces the winners, which he is not part of. He's not very sad about it. Who cares.

So he rushes back to the hospital while his friends stay in sadness.

When he gets there, he finds Quinn in the room with all the babies. She's looking at Beth.

"Do you wanna keep her?"

"No. Do you?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Did you love me?"

_I always loved you._ "Yes. Especially now."

Quinn leaves before he does. She goes to sleep in a hospital bed. Puck stares at his daughter for most of the night, until a nurse carts him off, telling him he needs to rest.

He finds Quinn's room, and sleeps in the chair next to Judy Fabray, who has not left her daughter's side.

When Quinn wakes up, she goes to see Beth one more time. Puck goes with her.

They leave that morning, and do not realise until much later that Shelby Cocoran has adopted their daughter a few days afterward.

"Yo, Puck?"

Puck had fallen asleep, dreaming of that night again, when someone calls out his name.

"Dude, why are you sleeping under a tree?"

It was Finn. Puck grinned. "Just relaxing, is all. Hey uh... have you seen Fabray?"

"Quinn? No, actually. She wasn't at practice, like you."

This startles Puck, but he figures he knows why...He pulls out his phone, and praying that she did not block his number, texts.

Plz tlk 2 me. want 2 hlp u

Nearly unreadable, but he can't use too much. She'll know what it means.

Surprisingly, he recieves an answer in a few minutes, as he is walking to his car.

Meet me tomorrow on the field.


End file.
